


Gossipy Cat

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [20]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, M/M, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Sleeping on a tree brings so many wonders.





	Gossipy Cat

It was beautiful morning in Moominvalley, splendid, magnificent, spectacular, but not enough for Joxter, who was laying down over a branch, expecting the tree to be the most pacific place to sleep in.

“You found out?” Mymble's Daughter walked near the tree along with Too-Ticky.

“Finding out what?” She asked curiously.

Joxter got annoyed for a bit after hearing the noises, but he woke up to stay in touch with the conversation.

“Come, sit with me, under this tree.”

«OF ALL TREES SHE MUST PICK THIS ONE.» The lazy mumrik thought.

Both girls sat down.  
“I heard that about the gala...”  
“Yes?”

“Well, you know, Snorkmaiden! When she was singing, she actually felt the song and it was directed towards Snufkin and Moomin!”

“O...kay? Well, it sounded like a romantic song.”

“But that's the thing, Ticky! It isn't! It's a song about someone suffering in a love triangle!”

“What are you saying is...?”

“That Snorkmaiden is being left out! She loves Moomin, but actually, Moomin loves Snufkin and even if he hides it, he loves Moomin!”

“No way!”

Mymble's Daughter and Too-Ticky stared at the tree weirdly. Joxter shut his mouth off, scared of being discovered, but it didn't happen, they just turned around and kept talking.

“It was expected, I was noticeable from miles away.”

“To you, but not to everybody obviously.”

_«I should've known with my forebodings.»_ He thought while looking at the girls.

Time passed and the girls left, but Joxter got to see Sniff, with a honeycomb, stuck on his head.

He giggled after seeing him do such a stupid thing. Then, Moomintroll came and tried to help him, but when he finally got it out, Sniff's face was all red and swollen.

Joxter but his hand, trying to hold his laughter.

But those funny moments didn't last for long, after a while Snorkmaiden and Little My walked near the tree.

«What is up with this tree that everyone stops by here!?” Joxter thought when seeing them.

Little My laughed evilly.  
Snorkmaiden looked at her awkwardly.  
  
“What is on your mind?” Asked the white one.

“Do you really want to know? Do you ACTUALLY want to know my little BIG dirty secret?”

She nodded and Little My turned around and stood up in front of her.

“Snufkin y Moomin.”

Snorkmaiden looked at her nervously.

“Uhh, what about them?” She raised a brow.

“Well, some days ago... they were having a bath by the lake!”

“It can't be!” Snorkmaiden and Joxter shouted.

“How did you find out?” Snorkmaiden asked.

“Moomin was murmuring in his room and that just confirmed it all to me.”

Joxter was so speechless that his mouth dropped. Snorkmaiden's expression was a sad one.

The next ones to come were Moominpapa and Moominpapa, both say under the tree, having a picnic and talking about a lot of topics.

“Haven't you felt the need to annoy Mrs. Fillyjonk?”

Moominmama looked at him very surprised.  
“Moominpapa!”

“What? It's the truth! Admit it, you've been thinking to do it at least once!”

Moominmama nodded.  
“But that wouldn't be good for me, so I evaded it.”

Joxter looked at them with his eyes half-closed.

«Why must people be so gossipy?»

Finally, Snufkin and Moomin came.

Snufkin looked at the troll, very intrigued and with wonders.

“What's going on, Moomin? Why did you bring me here?”

Moomin sighed and held Snufkin's hands.

“Snufkin... I must tell you something.” He said looking at the mumrik's brown eyes.

He stayed quiet.

“Snufkin, I-”

Joxter was so interested in what he was listening to, that he fell from the tree and interrupted Moomin.

Both boys looked at him astounded, Joxter looked at them with a face of regretfulness and ran away of the place.

* * *

Three heavy knocks were heard.

“MYMBLE, HOLY FUCK!” He knocked on the door. “MYMBLE, YOU'RE ABOUT TO NOT BELIEVE OF WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I MUST TELL YOU!”


End file.
